Until The Very End
by ThatPotterheadTimelord
Summary: A short story of the lives and relationship of Dan and Phil. Slightly fluffy.


A young boy was walking down the cobblestone path, heading towards the playground where he went every afternoon. He was 6 years old and was in his 1st year at school. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, and dimples in his cheeks. There was only one other person in the park, another young boy with black hair and blue eyes, who was swinging by himself on the rusty old swing set in the middle of the park. The brown haired boy sat next to him on the swing set, and they had a competition to see who could swing the highest. They laughed and played all afternoon, running around playing tag, talking about how much they wanted to grow up. Soon the sun started to go down, and the boys had to go home. They said their goodbyes and promised each other that they would stay best friends forever. And then they walked home, knowing that they would come back tomorrow.

The two boys were older now, and starting their 4th year at school. But they were still as close. They went to school every day to learn about numbers and words. They went outside at recess and they would talk and laugh and kick a ball around until the bell went. And every afternoon they went to the playground and would run around in the grass. And they would have races to see who could run the fastest. And then they would lie down and talk about how much they wanted to grow up. But soon the sun started to go down, and the boys had to go home. So they said their goodbyes and headed in different directions, eager to see each other the next day.

The boys had grown even more, and were now starting their first year in high school. But they were still best friends. They walked in together with their backpacks heavy with textbooks. Their lockers were next to each other, and after they had put their stuff away they walked to English class together. They listened to the teacher talk about Shakespeare, and they passed notes back and forth, hoping not to get caught. And when the bell went for lunch they went into the cafeteria and talked about how they just wanted to grow up. And they were given homework and walked to the black haired boy's house for the afternoon. And they finished their homework and played video games until the sun started to go down and the brown haired boy had to go home. So they said their goodbyes and parted ways, and couldn't wait for the next day.

Years had passed and the boys were older, but still close friends. It was graduation night and they both received certificates and stood in front of the school gym as their parents applauded. The boys were invited to a party that night with the other kids who had graduated. They drove there together in the brown haired boy's car. The building was crowded and there was music blasting and people dancing and drinking everywhere. Neither of the boys had been to a party before, and they started just sitting in the corner, talking about how great it is to have finally grown up. They were offered a drink by someone they knew from school. Neither of the boys had tried alcohol before. They both drank. One drink led to another and soon they were both quite drunk. Pictures were taken, dancing was done, and at 3AM the boys stumbled out of the building. They decided to walk home, after not remembering where they had parked the car. They both reached the black haired boy's house, and they fell asleep on the lounge in the living room. And the next day was filled with headaches and confusion as to why.

A few years later and the boys had finished college together. They were now adults, looking for jobs and fussing over paperwork. They had moved into a small apartment in the city together, and they split rent and costs between the two of them. The brown haired boy walked through the front door and threw himself down on the couch. When asked what was wrong, he said that work was hard. The black haired boy walked over and sat next to him. And they talked about how growing up wasn't as great as they thought it would be. And the black haired boy suggested they go out to a movie. And so they walked into the town centre and paid for their tickets and watched the film. And they said it was okay, although they had seen better. And they laughed and decided to go get dinner out because the sun had started to go down. And the black haired boy paid for everything, regardless of the brown haired boy's protest. And as they walked back to their apartment that night, the brown haired boy held his friends hand, not really knowing why. And when they got back to the apartment, they pulled out a bottle of champagne, and sat down on the couch to watch television. And they sat closer than usual to each other. And, after getting slightly drunk and talking about grown up things, their lips met. And in the morning they woke up in the same bed, slightly confused as to why and how, but they were happy.

The boys grew up more, and soon they lost their boyish qualities. They had to wear suits and ties to work, which they both hated, but they did it because they needed the money. They were still living in the same apartment, although no longer as just friends, and most nights only one bedroom was used. One day they were invited to the brown haired boy's brother's wedding. And they drove to the church and watched the celebration from the front row. And at the after party. when all the speeches were made and everyone was talking and having a good time and congratulating the bride and groom, the two boys sat next to each other. The black haired boy seemed nervous about something. The other boy gave his knee a reassuring squeeze. Soon, long after the sun had gone down and most of the guests had left, the black haired boy took his partner outside the building so they were by themselves. He took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of the brown haired boy, and pulled a ring out of his pocket. The brown haired boy nodded and smiled, a single tear running down his cheek. The two boys hugged and laughed and walked home hand in hand, talking about how maybe growing up wasn't so bad after all. And the next morning they woke in the same bed, with their arms wrapped around each other. And they lied in bed a while, softly kissing and playing with each other's hair. And they were happy.

Years later, the boys had grown into men. They had both wanted to start a family, so they adopted a young girl, who was now almost old enough to go to school. They needed more room to live, and so they moved out of their apartment together into a bigger house outside of town, where it was quiet and less populated. One morning, while the black haired boy was standing in the kitchen making tea, the other boy came and wrapped his arms around his waist, softly kissing his neck. They both smiled and said good morning and they drank their tea and read the newspaper, holding each others hands over the table. One of them suggested they go for a walk, so they headed out the door with their daughter running in front, and they walked down the footpath together. Soon they reached a playground and they swung their daughter on the swing set while she laughed and yelled to go higher. And the two men talked about things and watched their daughter run around and play. And they both thought about how growing up was great. And they stayed out, walking through the park and running around with their daughter and laughing. And they were happy. And soon the sun started to go down so they headed back home and put their daughter to bed and cuddled up on the couch in front of the fireplace. And they exchanged kisses and talked until they fell asleep. And in the morning they woke up and did the same thing as the day before. And they thought that nothing could ever go wrong.

The two men stood at their daughters graduation, cheering as they watched her receive a certificate. The black haired boy wiped the tears from his eyes, and the other boy put his arm around him. Their daughter told them that she would be home by midnight. They smiled and waved her off as she drove away with her boyfriend. The two decided to go out for dinner, so they drove into town to go to the restaurant. They made their order and sat down at a table near the window, and they talked about things, and about how time had gone so fast and how they wish they could go back to when they were kids. And they smiled and held hands over the table. And after they ate the black haired boy paid for everything, despite the other boy's protest. And then they drove home and waited on the couch until their daughter came home at 2AM, and they saw that she was a bit drunk, but they didn't get angry. After all, they had done the same. And so they went to bed together and talked quietly and kissed until they fell asleep.

The two boys were now older, nearing 50, their faces starting to sink and their hair starting to grey. The decide that the house was too big for only two people, so they looked for somewhere else to live. Their daughter had moved away and rarely visited, but still called every week. The two found a smaller house near where they both grew up. They thought this was perfect, and soon they had moved in. One day after everything was unpacked, they decided to take a walk around. They walked passed the school, which had now been closed down and was being rebuilt into a supermarket. There weren't as many trees as the boys remembered. Everything seemed greyer, but they shrugged it off. They walked around the streets, hand in hand, until the sun started to go down and they headed back home. They cooked dinner and ate on the couch, not really worrying about setting the table. And they went to bed early because they were worn out, and they didn't talk as much as they usually did. And in the morning when the black haired man tried to stand up he complained about his back hurting. And the brown haired man was worried and said he's take him to the doctor. And the doctor said it was nothing serious, but the black haired man still used a walking cane to get around. And they didn't leave the house much after that.

One year later, the brown haired man walked through the front doors of the hospital, carrying a large bouquet of flowers. He said hello to the receptionist and headed down the hallways and up an elevator until he got to a room with a door marked '87'. He opened the door to see the black haired man lying in the bed. An assortment of tubes were hooked up to his arm and there were machines beeping and flashing on the other side of the room. His face lit up as he saw the flowers. The brown haired man set them down on a table on the side of the bed and pulled up a chair. He took his partners hand in his and smiled. And they talked about things and tried to look happy for each other, although neither was very happy. And they both thought that growing up just wasn't what they wanted after all. And after a while the brown haired boy was told he had to leave, and so they kissed and said their goodbyes, and they thought they would see each other the next day.

The brown haired man walked down the cobblestone path, headed towards the place he was going to meet his friend. He limped slightly, and his knees ached when he walked, but he kept on going. He saw his friend sitting under a tree, where he always was. The brown haired man sat down in front of him and said hello. He started talking about how he was going. And they talked about things, nothing in particular, just things. And he laughed and smiled, and he was happy. They stayed together until the sun started to go down, and the brown haired man stood up. He ran his hand along the top of the smooth gravestone and read his friends name and the dates. He smiled. Although it was a sad smile. And he promised that they would be together soon. And then he turned around and walked back home along the cobblestone path, wishing that he had never grown up.

A few months later, another gravestone was placed next to the one under the tree. There was a quick funeral, with not very many people. Flowers were placed and speeches were made, but it was too cold to stay outside long. Their daughter stayed a little longer than the rest, wiping away tears and saying her final goodbye.

Two boys were swinging on a swing set in a playground in an almost abandoned town. They were having a competition to see who could swing higher. They laughed and talked about things and ran around. A few people walked past the playground wearing grey suits and carrying briefcases and not taking the gaze from the ground. When they walked past they heard laughter and looked up, only to see nothing there, and continue walking. And the boys continued to play, and when the sun started to go down, they stayed there, not needing to go home.

Because now, they didn't have to grow up.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! **

**I wrote this while trying to find inspiration for my other stories and I'm behind on updates so this is to make up for it. **

**Until next time, enjoy your fanfiction**

**~Chelsea :)xx**


End file.
